A Sweet Prince's Kiss
by monkeyskater234
Summary: It was a love-hate relationship with a burning passion. You came for the music, and we've ended the night with a fiery kiss. We're such idiots...


"Natsuki! I don't want to do this!" I snapped trying to hide my embarrassed face with a hoodie.

"Aw... come on, Ayase. You look adorable in a bunny costume!" Glasses- guy gushed in awe.

"How much longer do I need to stand like this?"

"Just a couple more pictures..."

Why had I agreed to do such ridiculous thing? Let me put it simply, I wanted- no, I NEEDED Syo. Don't get the wrong idea, I resented him with all my heart's content. I mean, who could bear such egotistic attitude? He had double the confidence than his tiny body could take. Yet, this idiot wouldn't tell his roommate to meet me at my dorm. I could do it myself, but since the munchkin was nowhere to be found and I had far too much work to catch up on, I couldn't afford to go hunting around for him. So I'd decided to let Natsuki inform him for me, with one condition... wearing such a wimpy bunny costume. What kind of fetish was this? Well, there was no point in fretting over it. I had to be professional... well, the image of me now may seem quite childish, but I'd go through whatever means to reach Syo. Don't get me wrong, I'd take Ittoki and Tokiya if I could, but I'd been secretly hoping I could one day compose for Syo. He was... admirable. And Before you get the wrong idea, I'd like to say... this is not a crush! I repeat... this is NOT a crush.

As long as Syo gets back by ten, I won't have to do anymore of this ridiculous "cute and cuddly," shoots.

* * *

"Where's Nanami!?" The strawberry blonde kid barged into the room, while I had been quietly composing music.

Haruka? She's in the next dorm. Why was he here for her!? We had an appointment together! I furrowed my brows. "Idiot! What crap are you sputtering out!?" He snapped. "If you're looking for that red-headed chick, then she's in the next dorm."

He observed the room in suspicion "Natsuki said Nanami was here; that she was in trouble."

"Oh please. Haruka is not a narrow-minded girl, she wouldn't get herself into much trouble," I pointed out. "Besides, I need you. Don't head the other way."

He raised a brow in suspicion. "Need...me?"

"Are you deaf? Or are your brain cells proportionate to your height?" I scoffed mockingly.

"Hey!" He held a fist out. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Nope," I pushed a piece of paper unto his hands. "Here."

He peered hard at the paper for a while. "What is this?"

"I...I want to compose a song for you. Just for this project," I turned my head to the side with embarrassment. "Please sing it for me..."

"Hold up... So Nanami isn't in trouble?"

Stop talking about her! Damn that Natsuki... he got all in Syo's head.

"I doubt it!" I held my nose high in a snobbish way.

Oh god, how humiliating. I'm stuttering in front of him. Wait... are we alone in a room? Is it getting hot? Oh god, stop thinking of such things!

I turned my back on him for a minute. "It's hot in here! Just ever since you came, moron!"

"Are you blaming it on me!?"

I remained mute for a second.

"Hey!" He called out.

I felt him near closer. Oh no..

Don't come near...

No...

No...

"Aya-"

I gripped him by the collar and placed my lips on him. I hated it! I hated this! Stop! I hate Syo!

"Ayase!"

"Sh-shut up..." Those words escaped my lips as I began to pin him to the wall. Was I suppose to be the man here!? Gosh, Syo-kun, take the fricken lead. "Don't talk about another girl when I'm near." I growled in a low tone.

"Stop!"

He continued to resist it. I released my grip on him, almost falling backwards after losing my balance. I'm unstable, w...what was I doing? Why had I suddenly gotten furious when he began talking about Haruka-chan.

"Don't worry about some other woman!" I scolded in an irritable tone. "I don't like it!"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his fist tightly. "So what makes you think you could just kiss me!" He barked furiously. "I'm not a toy! Just with one kiss, you can't 'mark me as your property.' Are you out of your mind!?"

I bit down on my lip, holding back the tears that were about to fall. He was right, I had to act professionally. There is no love involved between the idol and I.

"Just- just leave," I pointed out the door, holding my head down.

"Aya-"

"That kiss meant absolutely nothing..." I quivered uneasily. "All I wanted was to one day be your faithful composer. So, don't think I like you either... I hate you..."

That escalated quickly... quicker than I thought it would. "I'll just ask Itokki-san to-"

"-Wait, what is this I'm hearing?" He interrupted. "You... actually want to work with me?"

The atmosphere suddenly began to change. I no longer felt like crying. The idiot began to laugh his head off.

"When has this began? How? Where? Why?"

Was he mocking me? "Who said!?"

He smirked deviously. "Well, that's what you're implying, isn't it?"

"I take it back then!"

"Hm..." He took a cookie that had laid on my desk, wickedly taking a bite.

"Hey! That's mines!" I barked.

The boy tilted his head. "I would never imagine someone who hates me with such passion, kissing me so forcefully... Say, from a scale of one to ten, how much do you love me?"

"I don't like you at all!" I snapped loudly.

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"Because-" Damn, he's got me there.

"Confirm it with me before anything else happens," he said seductively. "I refuse to kiss you back if it meant nothing."

My face grew bright red. "I-I... I just don't want you to look at other woman!"

"Just say you love me, and I'm yours," He smiled, taking another bite of the cookie.

"Then why did you resist!" I gritted through my teeth. "And I was about to eat that cookie!" I whimpered.

His face soon became solemn. "I wasn't about to kiss a girl who didn't like me!" He pointed out. "Who could blame me? You've always hated my guts."

I remained mute for a short while. "Nine point five," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"That's how much I like you..."

A smile grew on his lips. "Only?"

I bit on my lower lip. "Fine! Ten, eleven, twelve! I can't get enough of you!"

He placed the last bit of the cookie into my mouth."

I didn't know he could be this assertive. So seductive... so damn... cute.

Resist, resist, resist. I began to repeat in my head.

"Me too!" The boy smiled cheerfully.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I clung unto his arm and pulled him near, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Hey! Are you doing it again!?" the boy snapped in astonishment.

"I can kiss you now... can't I?" I mumbled under my breath. "I didn't confess to you for nothing."

"But-" He took my index finger, softly biting down on it. I whimpered meekly. "It's my turn."

Slowly, he planted kisses on my neck, running his lips up to my ear, continuing to nibble on it. Moans continued to escape from my mouth, as he began to run his finger down my brown hair. Lastly, he placed his lips on mines, performing a passionate kiss on mines. Gosh, was there anything he couldn't do? Our kiss was sweet, almost like the chocolate cookie we've both shared. I gripped unto his shirt resisting the urge to go any further. Yet, he began to fiddle with my buttons, placing his fedora to the side.

Oh no, this was NOT about to happen. The cute, innocent, Syo, was NOT about to "unpurify" both himself and I, yet, he was already down to the third button. What should I do? We would definitely get in loads of trouble if something goes wrong.

The door soon flew open, in the middle of our kiss.

"It's already ten, kids!"

It could only be none other than- Natsuki...

Both of us sat upright, as I held the pillow up to my chest, to cover my bare neck. Finally, Natsuki actually came in handy.

"Better get back to the dorm, Syo-kun!" Natsuki said in a sing-song tone.

"Whatever," he grabbed a hold of his fedora, and stood from the bed. Before he walked out, the boy turned to me, and winked flirtatiously.

I blushed furiously. What a wild night...

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't gotten around to finish the series just yet, but I LOVE SYO! He's just soooo KAWAII! **

**Anyways, sorry if their personalities are not exactly, "corresponding" but it's at least what I've imagined them to be like watching the first few episodes. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**-monkeyskater234**


End file.
